A fastening base, which is used to fasten an external electronic apparatus (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants or navigation devices), is usually attached by a clip to an air outlet or a cigar-lighter of a vehicle. However, while using the fastening base, a user must lower his/her head to keep a close watch on the display. Messages shown on the display of the electronic apparatus may not be clearly seen by the user due to different types of vehicles. To overcome the aforesaid problem, the position of the fastening base needs to be redeployed. If the fastening base can be indirectly attached to a windshield of the vehicle through a connecting rod with a suction cup, the user does not need to lower his/her head to watch the display. Another option is therefore provided for the user to easily adjust the fastening base, such that the messages shown on the display of the electronic apparatus can be clearly seen.
To achieve the foregoing objective, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field from conducting extensive research and experiments, invents a suction cup structure as a method or a basis for achieving the aforementioned objective.